Running through the Rain
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: Taiwan is sent to live with Japan, leaving Hong Kong and China behind. But, she was never told why. What will happen when she's told the truth by an unlikely visitor? Can she handle it? Or will she run away? **Re-done/Re-edited** Rated T just to be safe.
1. Meetings and Memories

**Author's Note**

If this looks familiar, here's why. I had posted most of this story before, but I'm re-uploading it. I've changed it, so hopefully it's less confusing. And, I've added a better ending.

Thank you to Sekainao for suggesting an idea for the ending. It really helped. :)

And just so you don't get confused, Taiwan and Hong Kong don't officially have human names like China (Wang Yao) or Japan (Honda Kiku). So for the sake of this story, I've chosen two for them. Taiwan is Mei, or plum blossom. Hong Kong is Ryou, meaning reality.

Anywho, enjoy the new updated version of "Running through the Rain."

* * *

><p>"Honda-san? What are you doing out here?" Japan turned his head toward the approaching figure. "It's cold. You should come inside. You wouldn't want to catch a cold."<p>

He smiled slightly at her tone. "You've grown, Taiwan, but you are not as old as I. You need not worry about me."

"But, Honda-san…"

"However, I believe you should be the one inside."

"And why is that? Is it because I'm so fragile?" she replied sarcastically. She lifted her skirt slightly, taking a seat next to him at the edge of the koi pond.

"A woman is supposed to be obedient and heed the advice of a man."

Mei sighed, dipping her toes beneath the water's surface. She watched the fish nibble on her toes, causing her to smile. "Well, I'm not a typical woman, now am I? That's why Wang-san taught me Kung Fu, and why you showed me Karate."

He glanced over at her, amused. "You have not changed, Taiwan."

"Some would say I've become… calmer, civilized, I guess."

"Your personality has not."

She gave him a mischievous smile. "That's true."

"Your manners may have improved, but you truly have not changed from the moment we have met."

She laughed softly, eyes twinkling. "You still remember that?"

"I could not forget.

* * *

><p>"<em>Honda-san! What a surprise! Hey you two, be careful!" Japan glanced over his brother's shoulder to observe two children running through his home. "I'm sorry, nii-san. I found them out in the forest while I was searching for herbs. I couldn't leave them there. Ryou, Mei, come here please. Children, this is my brother, Honda. Honda, this little one is Ryou," China said, patting the young boy on the head and ruffling his hair. "And this one," he put a hand on the girl's shoulder," is Mei."<em>

_Japan blinked in surprise and kneeled down in front of them. "Hello."_

_The small girl smiled and held out her small hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Honda-san."_

_He nodded, shaking it gently. "It's nice to meet you, too." He rose, gesturing toward the next room._

_Wang nodded and whispered to the children, causing them to giggle and run off. He led Japan into the room and shut the door behind them. "Yes, nii-san?"_

"_Are you sure about this? Can you really handle two children on top of your duties?"_

_China laughed and nodded, setting a reassuring hand upon Japan's shoulder. "Don't worry, nii-san. I think I can."_

_Honda glanced over at the now half-open door. Two brown eyes disappeared with a small giggle as it closed once more._

_Wang chuckled, silently walking over to stand beside the door. "They're curious little creatures, especially Mei. She's quite a handful." He watched as it slid open again and grabbed the small girl by the hand. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to cushions, dropping her onto them._

_She shrieked with laughter as she sat up. "Wang-san!'_

"_Mei-chan!"_

_She giggled and stood up. She spotted Japan and skipped over, hugging him around his knees. "Honda-san, you should smile more. You look so serious all the time."_

_China chuckled, rushing over and gently prying her off. He nudged her toward the door. "Mei, I think you should go find Ryou-kun. It's almost time for dinner."_

"_Hai, Wang-san." She bounced out of the room, searching amid the growing shadows for her younger brother._

"_I'm sorry, Honda-nii-san. I haven't had enough time to teach her all of the proper behaviors yet. She is something else."_

_Honda nodded, muttering, "Yes she is."_

* * *

><p>She laughed and splashed at him with her foot. "I remember someone," she splashed him again, "looking horrified after I hugged him."<p>

Japan turned away, blushing slightly in the dimming light.

Taiwan tucked her legs beneath her and tilted her head, leaning closer. "Honda-san?"

"I'm sorry. We should go inside before it gets too dark." He stood, offering his down to her.

Mei smiled, gently setting her small hand in his. She allowed him to help her to her feet and brushed herself off. "Thank you, Honda-san."

He nodded, guiding her back to the house. She hugged him quickly before dashing to her room. He stood there for a moment before closing the door. "She is indeed, China. She is indeed."


	2. Market Mayhem and Family Reunions

Amid the bright, colorful banners and signs and bustling people, Taiwan hummed happily to herself as she walked among the marketplace. She readjusted her customary flower in her hair, which was blue to match her qin pao, as she continued browsing.

"Mei-chan, is that you?"

She turned, running into the chest of her younger brother. "Ryou-kun!" She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, causing him to stiffen slightly. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, nii-chan."

"What are you doing?" She unwrapped her arms and grinned up at him.

"I'm picking up China-san's groceries."

Mei laughed. "I figured as much. My how you've grown! This isn't fair. You're taller than me now," she pouted.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault!" she laughed and turned to the forgotten vendor. She handed him a few coins and set the fruit in her basket. She tugged on Hong Kong's arm, pulling him to a nearby bench. "So, how are you and Wang-san?"

"We are doing well. How have you been?"

"A little bored to be honest," she chuckled.

"I see. Perhaps, if you are not previously engaged, you would join China-san and I for dinner?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" she smiled, embracing him once again.

"We will be expecting you then." He rose, nodding and fixing his jacket.

Taiwan nodded, smiling wildly. "I wouldn't miss it." She watched as her brother faded into the crowd of people, sighing softly. She glanced down at her watch and cursed under her breath. She hopped up and hurried through the market as she finished her shopping. She ran back to the house, dashing into the kitchen and unloading the basket. She made it just in time to bow to Japan as he returned home. "Hello, Honda-san. I hope your meetings went well today."

"They did."

She nodded, following him to his study. "Honda-san, with your permission, I would like to visit my brother this evening."

Japan settled into the cushions and nodded slightly. "Very well. I will expect you back before curfew."

"As you wish." She bowed once more and exited, smiling.

Honda sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have to tell her... But how?"

* * *

><p>Taiwan sang quietly to herself as she adjusted her obi on her kimono once more. She slipped her wooden sandals on and left, hurrying along the dimly lit streets to her brother's home. She knocked on the door, bouncing excitedly.<p>

"Mei-chan," Hong Kong nodded, opening the door and holding it open.

She smiled and stepped inside, hugging him quickly. "Good to see you again, too."

He led her into the adjoining room as the last member of their family entered.

"Taiwan? Is that really you?"

She laughed and ran into his awaiting arms. "Wang-san! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Mei. I'm glad you could come."

"Me, too."

China beamed and took a step back, looking her up and down. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Mei. I see you took my advice and finally let your hair grow out."

She nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you, and yes I did."

He gestured to Hong Kong, smiling. "Ryou has spent the past few years living with England. He has grown, just as you have. Now, we can be a family again."I

"That would be wonderful. But I can only stay for a few hours, I'm afraid," she sighed softly, hugging China once more.

"Oh well. You haven't much time left before you're out on your own. Now, who's ready to eat."

Mei laughed and tugged Ryou closer, wrapping him into their hug. "I'm so happy to see you both."

China smiled and hugged them both tightly, kissing her forehead softly. "As am I. As am I."


	3. Lies and Hearbreak

**Author's Note**

I just want to say thanks to all those who have read this far. I would like to dedicate this to two of my friends; for without you, I would never have watched Hetalia. Love you guys!

* * *

><p>Mei hummed softly to herself as she arranged the freshly picked wildflowers in a small bouquet. She placed them in a small vase and took them to Japan's study, setting them on his desk. A few short knocks interrupted her tune, causing her to pause. She quietly went to the front door and slid it open, peeking outside. "Hello?"<p>

"Taiwan? Wow! You've changed since I last saw you."

She sighed, opening the door completely. "Good to see you as well, Alfred. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to talk to your Uncle."

"I'm sorry, but he's not here at the moment. Would you like to come inside and wait? He shout be returning shortly."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"It's not," she assured him, moving aside so that he could enter. She took him into the study, gesturing to the cushions. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No thanks. Tell me, Taiwan, what's it like living here?"

"It's quiet."

America chuckled, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant. What's it like living with him, seeing as how he took you from your home?"

"… I'm afraid I don't understand."

"They never told you why you came here?"

"They said I was to stay here so I could learn about both of cultures…"

"That's not all. Ya'see, China lost you in a battle against Japan. He asked you, among other things. He never said why, thought. Maybe he was lonely. Who knows?"

"Excuse me, but I am a person. I'm not a piece of property to be won or lost."

He sighed, scratching his head. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm sure you didn't. But in the future, I advise you to think before you speak," she replied coolly.

"Mei, that was uncalled for."  
>She spun around in surprise at the tone of her Uncle. "Honda-san- "<p>

"That was rude."

"I-"

"Please go to your room. I'll discuss this after I'm finished here."

She clenched her jaw, bowing in America's direction. "Pardon my behavior." She brushed past Japan and slid the door shut behind her. She hurried to her room, perching anxiously on the edge of her bed. She ripped off her apron and threw it to the floor, huffing angrily. She dug her fingers into her sheets, clenching her fist tightly. She waited, staring at the floor until she saw a familiar set of legs in front of her. "Why, Honda? Why me?" She glanced up at him, watching his eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"Mei, what are-"

"Why did you want me? You always seemed to get along with Ryou more than me!"

"America mentioned something, didn't he. Please, let me explain-"

"Why should I? Everything I've been living has been a lie!"

"Not everything, Mei."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were only a child then. You wouldn't have understood-"

"Really? Well do I look like one now?"

"No, but you are acting like one."

"… I'm waiting for the truth, Honda."

"Then you will be waiting for some time. I will come back in a few hours after you have calmed down and come to your senses." He strode quickly from the room, leaving her alone in her anger.

Taiwan groans in frustration, pacing her room. _If he won't tell me, then I guess I'll have to get the answers from someone else._ She slipped her long coat on, buttoning it up in a flurry of silent movement. She slipped out of her room and silently past the closed door of his study. She slid her boots on, starting to slide the door open. She set one foot onto the porch, stepping out into the freedom beyond.

"Mei, what are you doing?" He sat a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Getting away from this place," she answered, shoving his hand away. She dashed over the threshold and down the street, sprinting as fast as she could.

If she would have looked back, she would've seen his heart shatter.


	4. Part Truth, Part Lie

She took several deep breaths, leaning against a wall. Taiwan shuddered, wiping the moisture from her cheeks. She glanced up and down the cobblestone road before sliding the door open. She slipped inside, sneaking down the hallway. She stopped outside the door, biting her lip. She silently went inside, striding to the bed. She reached down and shook the man's shoulder gently. "Wang-san?"

He mumbled under his breath as he wearily opened his eyes. When his eyes finally focused on her, he bolted upright. "Mei? What are you doing here? You should be at home."

"This is, and always will be, my home."

China stood, shoving his bedding away. "Mei… We both know that's not why you're here."

"Then you heard, I take it?"

"Yes."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Then you know what I'm going to ask."

"I do. But first, I think you should sit down. Here, let me take your coat."

Taiwan nodded softly, shrugging it off.

China spread it over a nearby chair before joining her on the bed. "I don't know how it started. Honda-nii-san had become distant from everyone, even me. Then one day, he came to visit. That's when he met you and Ryou. I don't know what came over him after that. He was… confused, I think, and became even more isolated. He came out of nowhere… I couldn't stop him. When it was all over, he asked for the typical spoils of war. But then, he asked for you."

"I don't believe this…"

"Mei, I-"

"China-san, there is someone here that wishes to speak with you," Hong Kong interrupted, opening the half-closed door.

He nodded, rising. "We will finish this in a moment, Mei." He followed Ryou down the hall, whispering to him quietly.

"Wang."

"Honda. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Mei left. I was hoping she came here."

Wang sighed, running a hand through his loose, hanging hair. "I'm sorry nii-san, she's not-"

"She's gone, China-san."

"What?"

"She left."

Wang looks over at Japan before rushing down the hall, both men following behind him. He flings the door open, searching wildly. "Mei…"

* * *

><p>She ran, boots hitting the pavement with dull thuds. She didn't stop, despite the questioning looks of some of the vendors who were setting out their goods. She didn't know where she was going; she let her legs take her anywhere they wanted. She finally collapsed next to a small stream in the woods, panting. She glanced around, eyes narrowed slightly. "It looks so familiar," she muttered, observing the light around the edge of the small meadow. "This must've been where he found us." She smiled slightly as she sank into the tall grasses, drifting to the brink of consciousness. The last thing she heard was a voice mixing with the sound of water.<p>

"I found her."

* * *

><p>"Her lips are blue, Arthur. She has no coat. Nothing."<p>

"Why are you so concerned, Alfred?"

"This is my fault. I'm going to fix it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as I'll ever be. It's time for me to step up and do the right thing." America quickly shed his customary jacket and wrapped it around Taiwan. He lifted her up, holding the cold woman against him tightly as he started to leave. "And Arthur, please don't say anything to Japan or China."

"If you insist. What exactly are you going to do?"

"Help her get her facts straight."

* * *

><p>"Wang… I'm sorry."<p>

China gave him a confused look, tying off his hair with a strip of cloth. "Why?"

"This is my fault."

"No, Honda-nii-san. I believe we're both partly to blame. We should have told her long before this."

"She would not have listened."

"At first, no, but she would have come to accept it in time."

Japan sighed, resting his head against his palm. "I hope she's alright."

"She will be. And Honda? She is who she is. No amount of teaching or correction is going to change that."

"I know. I know…."


	5. The Truth Unraveled

Mei shivered, turning onto her side and pulling the multiple blankets tighter around her.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"She's just tired and cold from sitting out in that forest for so long."

America sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. You should be safe for now."

Alfred nodded, crossing his arms. "I just have to tell her the truth, but first she has to get better."

England pulled on his jacket, sighing softly. "When she wakes up, feed her some soup and tea with honey. That should help."

"Thanks Arthur."

He nodded, glancing once more at the sleeping woman. "Be careful, Alfred."

America grinned. "It's me."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he left, whispering to himself, "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>"Mei, I need you to pack your things."<p>

"Why?"

"You're going to stay with my brother for awhile."

"But why, Wang-san? You didn't answer my question."

"Because I can't teach you everything you need."

"Yes you-"

"No, Mei. I can't. He's going to teach you everything from both of our peoples."

"But I don't want to go."

"I know. I'm sorry, but you can't stay."

"Why? I don't understand."

Wang hugged her tightly. "I know. You'll understand when you're older.

* * *

><p>"No, Wang. I still don't."<p>

"What was that?"

Mei sat up, looking at America in disbelief. "What- Why?"

Alfred laughed, taking a seat beside her bed. "I couldn't leave you there."

"… But after the way I treated you-"

He waved a hand, dismissing it. "It doesn't matter."

"… I'm sorry for before."

"Apology accepted. Anywho…"

"Wait, why am I here? Why didn't you… They don't know, do they?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, I didn't tell them. I need to tell you something. Do you know what happened between China and Japan?"

"…No."

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. It was a couple years after China found you two…"

* * *

><p>The clashing of metal against metal drowned out everything but his own heartbeat. "Honda, why?"<p>

"Because Wang, I-"

"Love her."

"How-"

"I'm not blind, nii-san. I can read between the lines. Why didn't you mention something earlier?"

"…I wasn't sure."

"Well… Did it really have to come to this?" Wang asked, gesturing to the katana at his throat.

"If you just let her leave, the others would become suspicious."

China nodded slightly, falling to his knees. "I understand… What is it that you want?"

* * *

><p>"So everything they did… was to protect me?"<p>

America nodded. "They didn't want to alert the rest of us just yet. China just told me a few months ago actually… Well," he chuckled softly, "I forced to tell me, anyway."

"Why didn't they just tell me?"

"I don't know. My guess is Honda was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of how you would react. He knew you weren't very fond of him for awhile since you went to live with him."

"But… I could never hate him… I just wanted to know why."

"Then tell him."

"I don't-"

"Just listen to your heart."

Mei giggled softly. "Now you're starting to sound like France. I w- achoo!"

Alfred laughed. "But first, you need to eat."


	6. Running through the Rain

Italy wandered through the forest, humming happily as he picked some wildflowers. "I wonder what Germany's doing…"

The sound of clashing metal snapped him out of his reverie. He snuck a glance around the tree, peering into a small clearing. He watched as China leapt at Japan, frying pan raised. Honda ducked aside, katana at the ready. "Oh no! I need to get help…" He ran back toward the town as it started to drizzle.

Mei pulled her hood tighter around her head as she meandered through the streets. She had a hard time grasping what America had revealed to her. But, it would explain some of Honda's odd behavior around her, like a few nights ago…

Italy darted past, nearly knocking her over as he halted in front of Germany. "Doitsu! Doitsu! You have to stop them!"

"Who?"

"China and Japan! They're fighting!"

"Where?"

"In the woods! Come on!" Italy tugged on his arm, starting to drag him towards the forest.

"Wait! Italy!"  
>"Taiwan?"<p>

"I need you to get America. He'll know what to do."

"But what-"

"I'll go."

Germany raised an eyebrow as he looked the woman up and down. "So what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can." She dashed off, weaving her way through the crowd with ease.

Italy pulled on Germany's sleeve once again. "Come on!"

He sighed, allowing the hyper man drag him toward Alfred's residence.

* * *

><p>Taiwan shuddered as the winds began to pick up, leashing the rain at her sideways. Her hood flew back, despite her attempts to hold onto it. Her exposed flesh stung as she ran swiftly. Mei cut through the small stream feeding into the meadow, the rising water tugging at her feet hungrily. She charged through to the edge of the trees. She panted, pushing away the hanging branches as she finally made her way into the clearing. <em>"Please let me be in time…" <em>She finally made it in, stopping just inside.

China panted, his frying pan out of arm's reach. He looked up Japan, sighing. His brother raised his sword, face impassive. He went to strike, taking a step forward.

Taiwan ran over silently, grabbing the blade with her hands. She ignored the pain of it cutting into her flesh and yanked the weapon from its owner's grip. She tossed it aside, breathing heavily.

Japan turned in shock and spotted her, his eyes growing wide. "Mei?"

"Stop this. It's pointless," she said, stepping between the two. "If you want to hurt each other, you'll have to go through me first."

Wang and Honda glanced at each other, nodding slightly. "Taiwan-"

"I know."

The pair fell silent. She clenched her fists, blood dripping onto the wet blades of grass. They sat in the rain, looking at each other.

"Was it really that hard to tell me?" she asked softly, looking up at Japan.

He lowered his gazing, sighing softly.

She took a few steps toward him, standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, too…"

Japan hugged her back, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"You don't have to explain it to me now," she muttered looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead softly, brushing her slick hair away from her face.

China stood, tucking his frying pan under his arm and grinning. "Finally!"

Mei turned toward him in surprise. "You… planned this?"

Wang beamed, nodding.

She glowered at him playfully, hugging Honda closer.

Japan smiled softly, resting his head against hers.

"You were in on this too, weren't you."

He just nodded.

She sighed, muttering under her breath.

Honda gently pulled away, holding her hands carefully. "We were not planning on this, however."

"You know me."

He smiled, glancing over at his brother.

"We should go."

"Before we do…" Taiwan mumbles, pulling her hands from Honda's. She leaned up and kissed him softly, smiling.

"Aw! True love at last!" France applauded, clapping his hands together.

Taiwan blushed and buried her face in Japan's chest, causing him to chuckle softly.

America grinned, fist pumping. "I told you!"

England rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his brother.

Italy smiled, hugging Germany and rumbling on about love and pasta.

France pulled out a rose from his shirt, crumbling the petals into his hands. He threw them toward the couple, smiling.

Japan shook his head, smiling softly. He leaned down and picked Mei up bridal style, causing her to squeak in surprise. He chuckled, glancing at China. "Thank you nii-san, for everything."

His brother nodded, grinning. "Anytime. Now get out of here. We're all going to blame you if we catch colds from standing out here."

Honda chuckled, carrying his love back to their home.

Taiwan settled deeper into his arms, closing her eyes.

Japan kissed her head softly, smiling. "Don't plan on me letting go anytime soon."

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I like this ending a <span>whole<span> lot better. :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
